nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide List of Tips (Season 3)
This is a "List of Tips" of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide season 3. The New Grade *Make “New Grade Resolutions”. *New grades are better with new friends. *Don't worry if the first day isn't perfect. *Stick with Resolutions. *Don't judge a teacher by their first day. *try to stay with some new people. new people = new friends. But don't forget the old ones. Dodge Ball *Stay elusive, stay in the game. *Feed balls to best throwers. *Use the lob and drill attack. *If you want to avoid getting hit, stay near the coach. They will try to throw the ball at you less. *Keep your knees bent to increase your reflexes. *Have the faster runners to get the balls. Reading *Keep a schedule, if you have to read a novel, calculate how many pages per day you have to read. 8-10 pages a day sounds a lot less scary than a 220-page novel. *Online quick notes help you keep on track. Note: It is not a replacement for actual reading. *Start a book club. *Actually read the book. Principals *See the principal for problems. *Get to know the principal. *Always go to the principal if your being bullied. * Popularity *If you're not popular in the top ten, you're popular in your top ten. *Don't try to be popular. It's not worth the hassle. *It's silly to look up to popular kids cause they're just like us. *If you don't think you're popular you probably are. You're popular if most people in the school like you or know you. *Be popular if you are in top ten. *If you are not popular, don't try to be popular because it's hard to keep it up. Stressing Out *Too much stress isn't healthy so avoid too much stress. *Don't let stress vision get the best of you cause things aren’t that bad. *Over-scheduled? Schedule some goof off time. *Grades are important but not the most important thing in life . Dismissal *Make a pit stop before the big ride home. *Use dismissal as de-stress and wind down time. *Have a dismissal check - list. * The School Play *Actors (Take center stage). *Like Acting? The play is where to start. *Don't act? Work behind the scenes: *Lighting and effects (make it look and sound alive). *Wardrobe/costume (To wear? or not to wear?). *Stage Manager (makes everything go smoothly). *Stage Hands (put everything in the right place). * Ask or audition to work lights or background announcer. Art Class *Wear smocks and hats or wear your art. *Not a painter? Ask about photography projects. *Make art class, homemade gift time. *Arts not an easy A+ you have to work at it . *Just express your self ! Lost & Found *Chain it and don't lose it. *Put your name on everything *(May have been a joke, but still good advice) Don't put your name on your underwear. If you lose those, you don't want anybody to know. *Don't take anybody elses things from lost & found, because sooner or later they will find out. Social Studies * Keep extra notebooks, pencils, etc. * Ask your teacher if you can record the lectures, so if you miss something, you can just rewind. Embarrassment *Always keep extra clothes in your locker in case of accidental wetting. *Be careful what you eat. *Know what to say before you say it. *Don't overeat those "Fart Starters" *(like Eggplant,broccoli,and beans). *Always check teeth after Lunch. *Always check your zipper!. *If someone laughs at you just laugh and say oops. The Bus *Use bus time for homework time. *Look before you sleep. *Use the shift to protect your seat. *Use the “seat hop” to move around the bus. Bad Hair Days *For guys,hats hide grease,grime,and fleas. *For girls,scrunchies,and clips can tame the wildest mane. *And nothing cures a bad hair day like a good haircut. Revenge *Don't do it. It's an endless line where nobody wins. *If you feel like getting revenge on someone, talk to a counselor School Records *Your permanent record follows you to high school,so don't do bad things. *If you do good things, good things could happen in return. The Library *Don't wait to get to the library. *Can't find a book? Find out who has it. * The library isn't just for checking out books You can also make friends in the library. Volunteering *Get your friends to pitch in, it'll be fun. *A few hours can make a huge difference. *Never judge that you won't have fun. Just try it and maybe you'll have a great time. Hallways *Beware of “The Reverse Commute”. *Find alternate routes if you have a reverse commute. * You can talk to friends (or that special someone), but make it snappy. *Never get caught running or without a pass *Stay away from bullies. *Get a map of the school to chart the quickest path for different classes or occasions. Friends Moving *Have a far away friend? Make phone dating. *IM'ing and web cams keep far away friends close. Boys * Never tell a girl nasty things or she will get revenge *Take a class/clubs boys like. *Stuck? Take a ride or take a walk. *Never be bummed, go with a day with the boys. *If you really like someone ask them out. *Stay away from girls with weird habits. *NEVER ask a girl out just because shes "hot". Try to get to know her and like her for her. Your relationship will last longer. DON'T RUSH IT! *Always try to show effort in gym class. Boys love a challenge. Girls *Get involved in activities that girls like. * Never do stuff she thinks that's gross or you will regret it *When around girls: listen more, talk less. *Be honest and be yourself around girls. *Girls: They wear shoes and smell nice. *For boys and girls. If you are nervous, just take a deep breath and be yourself. *wear deodorant *Don't Show Off It Just Backfires. *If you like a girl just ask them out or take your time by becoming friends. *Complement them. *Don't act like a jerk around girls just to make you look cool. It makes you look like a fool, and girls won't like you for that. In fact, they will probably try to avoid you. Be honest with your feelings, and if you like a girl, just come right out and say it, they will appreciate you being honest with them, and that will raise your chance of getting a girlfriend. *Don't burp around a girl because they think its gross. *Choose a nice girlfriend only,if you choose an evil girlfriend,you will be sick of it unless you actually like evil girlfriends Cell phones *Never make a call while doing something else. *Always recharge your battery.Because you don't want your phone to run out during an emergency. *Keep it in your lockers. *Turn off your phone when you get to school you don't want people to call you in class. *Don't let a lot of people use your phone unless it's an emergency. *When you "talk walk" make sure you look forward. *Only call when you are NOT in class. Otherwise teachers will keep your phone for the rest of the week. Stealing *Give stuff back if you steal it so its just tempararily borrowing *Think before doing it * Is it worth hurting other people for your own gain? Getting ready the night before school *If you want to use that extra 10 minutes of sleep, take a shower at night. *Always get your clothes ready at night, and if you forgot to do it last night, scramble and get some worn down clothes. *If you have chores and homework and it's almost 9:00, ask your mom to do the rest of your chores another night. *Always get up 1 hour to 2 hours before school starts. *Get your books ready. *Do homework on the bus or when you get home so you don't have to worry about it the next day. *Make a list to see if you are done so you don't forget to do a homework. Getting Organized *Get rid of clutter once a week. *If you go calendar, make sure to mark down the days that a quiz,test and special events are coming up in your locker or back pack. *Lay out your clothes every night for more time in the morning. *Always have pencils handy. *Designate spots for important things. *Go expanding file so paper doesn't get crumbled. *Make a planer and see if you need to do something for school or get something done. *Clean your locker every 3 weeks and see if you need to throw something out. Extra Credit *If you get pretty low grades, make an extra credit report to move up in class. *Don't make too many extra credit reports at one time! You'll get mixed up! *Don't forget to spend as much time on the written part! Fundraising *Use inexpensive and used prizes for games. *If it's “fun”, people will pay to play. *Volunteer to paint boards for new games. *Try having a car wash or throw sponges at teachers *'Don't be boring. Make fundraising fun - raising.' Competition *Competition can be a motive. *Don't enter a competition if you're not ready. *Don't let competitions take over your life. Making New Friends *Don't judge someone because of their clothes or face. *Ask people to join your table and make friends. Positives & Negatives *Being Positive is contagious. *Unfortunately, so is being negative. *If you have 2 negative people in school, get them together to turn them on the positive side. Money *Need cash fast? Try babysitting, pet care and cleaning services. *Know what and when you're getting paid. *Ask or remind your boss when you're getting paid. *Remember, there is no such thing as "easy money". If you want money, you got to work hard at it. *Always take emergency money in case you forget lunch or if you need a notebook, go to a local school store and buy one with the money. Parties *Dress nicely, but be yourself. *Keep your breath fresh, avoid stinky foods. *And have fun at parties. Health *More than a class, health is a lifesaver so pay attention. *Take care of mood swings by eating breakfast. *Take care of an embarrassing itch by taking shower regularly. *When someone is choking, press your fist below the person's ribs then cover it with your other hand then thrust upwards until it's dislodged. *DON'T Worry! Just look around your class, and remember...This will eventually happen to all of your classmmates! Jealousy *Be confident, be grateful, not jealous. *Control jealousy; don't let it control you. *Don't be to jealous with someone else. Tests *Face the facts for multiple choice. *Never second guess, you're first answer is probably right. *Study hard to do good *Go with a study group before the test starts. *Take a week to be a geek. *Study every night when you go to sleep. *Ask a teacher if you don't get something. *Always have flash cards handy so you can make any time a study time. When You Like Someone Who is Going Out With Someone Else *Be Vice boyfriend or girlfriend. *Be nice and make yourself a potential date. *Don't come down too strong. *Never act goofy or bad things can happen. *Remember that relationships RARELY last forever. *Try not to get jealous, remember, they will eventually break up. *Don't Be a goof *Try to act nice around he/she's boyfriend or girlfriend, as soon as there available aske them out ASAP See Also * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide List of Tips (Season 1) * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide List of Tips (Season 2) * List of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide episodes Category:Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide